


2 People Punishment..?

by BokutosFatAssCakeThatAkaashiEats



Category: Iwaoi - Fandom, Reader - Fandom, haikyuu, iwaizumi - Fandom, oikawa - Fandom
Genre: Haikyu - Freeform, Multi, Smut, iwaoi - Freeform, reader - Freeform, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BokutosFatAssCakeThatAkaashiEats/pseuds/BokutosFatAssCakeThatAkaashiEats
Summary: You're chilling in your room as you hear Oikawa and Iwaizumi arrive.
Relationships: IwaOi, Iwaizumi x Reader, Iwaizumi x oikawa x reader, Oikawa x Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 76





	2 People Punishment..?

**Author's Note:**

> So uh enjoy this smut its Oikawa x Iwaizumi x reader pls dont kill me

Iwaizumi, Oikawa and you are lovers. It had been a polyamorous relationship since you all loved each other no more no less. One day you were sitting in your room chilling by yourself because your boyfriends had a practice game and of course your lazy ass didn't go. After a short period of time, Oikawa and Iwaizumi got back home announcing that they were here but you just stayed where you were. Your hear footsteps rushing up to your room and the door bursts open having too male with an overly concerned expression but you just laughed it off. "Don't do that y/n we thought you left us," Oikawa poutted which made you laugh even harder. "What's so funny, huh?" Iwaizumi walks up to you. Not wanting to cause any trouble you kiss him before he could do anything else. His eyes widens as he kisses you back, starting to make out, "Hey that's not fair y/n why did you only kiss him. Hmph," Oikawa scrunches his nose. "Yo Flattykawa don't be jealous," Iwaizumi winks at him. A tinted blush formed accross Oikawa's face walking up to both you and Iwaizumi. He plants a gentle kiss on you and smirks at Iwaizumi whispering something in his ear. "What are you guys smiling about," you sit up from the bed. "I think we should have to punish you since you made us worried," they reply. "Nope I'm good," you respond back, "It's kind of hot in here though," you take off your shirt trying to tease them as you crawl on the bed putting your ass out for them to see. A buldge forms on theirselves as they look each other with blushes and kiss each other. Once you get yourself comfortable on the bed they stop kissing and looked at each other forming a grin. Oikawa tries to go onto the bed but you just push him and say, "Phew I'm so hot," taking off your shorts as you only have your bra and underwear on. Iwaizumi and Oikawa says, "Hell yeah you're hot." Iwaizumi finally goes on your bed and pins you down saying, "Come on let me touch you." You "accidentally" rub against his crotch. He moans in your ear getting you turned on and push him off the bed. Oikawa's sitting on the floor watching what he loves most. You turn to grab your phone at it is at the night stand so you smirk crawling to it taking your butt out once more. Grabbing your phone, you feel your underwear getting pulled down and a dick getting slammed into you as you moan loudly. You turn to see that it was Iwaizumi and you see Oikawa touching himself seeing his sex face making you moan even more and getting you turned on like crazy. "You- haah~ Like- Ngh~ what ngh~ ngh~ you see?" Oikawa groans giving himself more pleasure as Iwaizumi fucks you from the back. You start to want more so you push iwaizumi down making him lay on the bed. You put his dick in your ass once more. Both of you moving as you get pleasure, "Please- Oikawa haah~ fuck me from the-- front," you moan out. "I won't hold back," Oikawa nibbles your ear slamming into you as deep as he can making you scream. "Holy-- fuck ngh~ You are so-- haah~ hot- so sexy ngh" Oikawa groans as Iwaizumi slams into you even harder. "You feel so- Haah hah haah~ Shiit, fuckk you feel so good," Iwaizumi moans into your ears as both your boyfriends slam into you. Oikawa starts to sucks and play with your tits as Iwaizumi puts hickeys at the back and side of your neck. You scream out their names in pleasure not wanting it to stop. Feeling your walls become tight as they fucking you hard with their long dicks and pounding your whole deep. Both of them hit your good spot. You moan out, "There haah~ shittt Keep going there haaah haah hah~~" Oikawa spreads your legs even more slamming into your sweet spot groaning in pleasure as you scream. Iwaizumi starts to play with your clit adding his spit to make it feel even better. Your getting fucked from both holes so you start to reach your climax, "I-- Haaah shit ngh~ I'm close, go faster," you plead. They do so as they go deeper and faster they grind adding more rhythm from what you needed and possessed. Your legs began to shake but they kept going, "Haah~ I'm so fucking close," Oikawa says, "Me ngh~ too," Iwaizumi says back. They go faster as you ride out your orgasm and squirt all over Oikawa's dick. You scream in pleasure as you squirt even more. Both Iwaizumi and Oikawa keep going till they go for one big slam and finish off inside of you. They finally pull out and collapse beside you as you are still shaking and squirting.


End file.
